The T in Training
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Jackie has joined Team Rocket, but what kind of training does she have to endure? Sequel to Jessie, James, and Jackie.


Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon. Such a pity. I would like train a few pokemon.

'blah' means thoughts

"The T In Training"

Everyday for the two years I was training was the same thing. Wake up at seven in the morning, have breakfast, then train. I trained hard until noon, then had lunch. Thirty minutes later, more training.

'Am I in boot camp? Yeah, sure. Welcome to Team Rocket Boot Camp.' I thought.

I had already trained hard in the morning. In the afternoon, I battled against each of the four trainers. I beat Jessie with an Arcanine, Starmie, and Ivysaur. I beat Butch with a Spearow, Marowak, and Onix. I soundly beat James with Dragonite, Butterfree, and Persian.

I had chosen three Poke Balls to battle against Cassidy with. I had no idea which Pokemon I had chosen.

"Let's begin," Cassidy said. "Poke Ball, go!"

The Poke Ball opened and out popped a Charmander.

"A Charmander, huh? Okay. Poke Ball, go!"

A Sandshrew appeared on the battlefield. I smiled. 'Sandshrew has the advantage over fire Pokemon.'

"Charmander, ember."

"Sandshrew, sand attack."

The sand blocked Charmander's ember attack.

"Sandshrew, fury swipes."

Sandshrew swiped furiously at Charmander, knocking it out. We both recalled our Pokemon. Cassidy threw out a Raichu. "Raichu."

I threw out a Ninetails. "Nine."

"Raichu, Thundershock!"

"Ninetails, counter with ember."

The ember attack countered the Thundershock, but not all of it. Part of the Thundershock had gotten past the ember and shocked Ninetails. "Nine."

"Oh, no. Ninetails, return," I called out, holding the Poke Ball out. After Ninetails returned, I pulled my last one off my belt. 'I just HAVE to win this battle.'

I looked at the Poke Ball. Wait a minute! It wasn't a Poke Ball. It was different. Instead of the customary red-over-white, it was blue-over-white.

"Yo, Cassidy!" I called. I held up the different color Poke Ball. "What's this?"

"It's an Ultra Ball," she answered.

"Oh. Well, anyway, go!" I threw the Ultra Ball. A majestic, blue bird flew out.

"What the-? A legendary bird!"

"An Articuno, huh? Okay, Poke Ball go!"

A Gloom appeared. "Gloom, Gloom."

'A Gloom against the legendary Articuno. I've read about attacks of rare Pokemon,' I thought.

"Gloom, stun spore."

"Articuno, deflect with ice beam."

Articuno froze the stun spore attack with the ice beam.

"Impressive," Cassidy said.

"Thank you. Articuno, return." I held up my arm, and Articuno flew back to my side.

"Recalling you Pokemon? Are you quitting?"

"No."

'I have to show my family that I'm as good a trainer as my sister ever hoped to be. I'll show them!'

I tensed up. I stared at Cassidy in the eyes.

"Jackie, Jackie. She will win," a group chanted. I looked up.

"Huh?" I looked behind me and smiled. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth. I flashed them the 'v-for-victory' sign and turned back to my opponent.

"Gloom, solar beam."

I pushed Articuno up. "Articuno, agility."

Articuno dodged the solar beam.

"Articuno, blizzard!"

The majestic bird finished the match with its blizzard attack.

"Gloom, return," Cassidy recalled Gloom.

The Boss walked in the training area. "Good job, Jackie. You did wonderfully with that Articuno."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "Articuno, return."

The bird flew back to my arm and landed on it.

"It looks like Articuno likes you," Jessie spoke up.

"Indeed. What would you say if I offered you Articuno?" The Boss asked.

"I-I'm honored. Articuno is a rare bird, and you're offering it to me. I just can't refuse. Thank you, sir." I smiled. Articuno climbed up to my shoulder and rubbed its head against mine.

AFTER TWO YEARS TRAINING

I was ready to join Team Rocket on a very important mission, which was…

"Uh, Jessie. Where are we going, and what's the reason?" I asked.

"We're going to Viridian City," Jessie said.

"To collect rare and valuable Pokemon," James continued.

"And to prove that I'm the top cat!" Meowth added.

"We know, Meowth. We know," Jessie, James, and I put in.

"And the citizens of Viridian City should welcome Team Rocket," I finished.

We boarded the balloon and drifted off toward our next destination, Viridian City.

_The End_

I know that Team Rocket doesn't have rare pokemon like Articuno, but indulge me.


End file.
